musicislife2racingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittanie Allgaier
'Nicknames' Brit, Alligator, Tany, Ny, Baby B, Bia 'Early Life' Brittanie is the younger sister of Justin Allgaier. Brittanie got her love of racing from Justin, but she wanted to be a crew chief more than she wanted to be a racer. 'NASCAR Career' Brittanie started her NASCAR career in 2009 when she was the crew chief for Justin when he was driving for Penske Racing in the NASCAR Nationwide Series. She was also learning on how to be a crew chief from Penske Racing crew chief Mark Crnkovic as he was the crew chief for Nationwide Series driver Summer Keselowski. After Brittanie's contract with Penske Racing expired at the end of the 2009 season, she deicded to not go back to Penske Racing in 2010 to be the co-crew chief for the #22 Discount Tire/Ruby Tuesday Dodge where she would be charing the crew chief role with Paul Wolfe as they were the crew chief for newcomer to the organization Brad Keselowski. Instead, Brittanie decided to sign a contract with Roush Fenway Racing to be the crew chief for Skye Edwards in the Camping World Truck Series. The first time that Brittanie had won as a crew chief was at Nashville in 2010 where Skye had won the race, or dominated the race as Skye led all the laps but nineteen of them. After the 2010 season, Brittanie had extended her contract so that it would expire in 2014. It was rumored that Brittnaie might be moving up to the Nationwide Series to be the crew chief for Skye. On October 29, 2011 it was confirmed that Brittanie will be Skye's Nationwide crew chief in 2012. To help her for it, she was Skye's crew chief in her debut Nationwide race at Texas Motor Speedway, where Skye finished third as the replacement for Kyle Busch as he was parked over what had happened in the Truck Race the day before). That was Skye's first Top 5 as a Nationwide Series driver, and that was Brittanie's first top 5 as a Nationwide crew chief. In the Phoenix Race, Brittanie was hoping to get Skye a top 20 finish, but Skye got involved in a wreck late in the race, which involved Jason Leffler and Ricky Stenhouse Jr. At the Ford 300, Brittanie got Skye another third place finish, behind second place Summer Keselowski and winner Brad Keselowski. 'Personal Life' Allgaier got her degree in automotive technology after graduating university at the age of nineteen years old. She is the younger sister of NASCAR Nationwide Series driver Justin Allgaier. Siblings (from oldest to youngest) Justin Allgaier (brother) Jessica Allgaier (sister-in law) 'Friends/Enemies' Friends: Justin Allgaier, Jessica Allgaier, Jayden Penske, Summer Keselowski, Mark Crnkovic, Amanda Major-Crnkovic, Skyla Roush, Skye Edwards, Parker Kligerman, Caitlyn Kligerman, Rebecca Hornaday, Jasmine Sauter, Alexis Beuscher, Enemies: N/A 'Twitter Account' Brittanie's Twitter Account is @QueenofIllinois. She uses it to posts photos of herself with the occasional photo of her and Skye, her and Summer or her and Justin. She also uses it to update people about what's going on with her. Category:NASCAR OC's